Beyond The Sea
by JustMelody321
Summary: Love is like the ocean waves, it either has it high or low times and when it's high, it just drowns you all together. Casey and Derek go on a last field trip with the school during the summer before QUEENS. Dasey
1. Prologue

**Yeah this idea came to me while I was rereading "Caribbean Cruising" by Rachel Hawthrone, hope u like it.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Lwd or its charaters **

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

_Casey McDonald's DO AND DONT'S WHEN GOING ON A CRUISE TRIP WITH THE SCHOOL_

_DO get a tan_

_DON'T get sunburn'd_

_DO dance at the teen clubs_

_DON'T get drunk_

_DO go Parasailing_

_DON'T embarrass self_

_DO make new friends_

_DON'T forget to pack bathing suit_

_DO hang out with boyfriend Truman_

_DON'T fall in love with Derek_


	2. Tingles

**Here Chapter One **

**Sorry about uplading it again but i got help from TheBlueCrystalRose and becuase of it im dedicating it to her. **

**Thanks**

**DIS****CLAIMER: Sadly do not own Life With Derek or Michael Seater boo!!**

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

"Honey," said a concerned Nora, "are you sure you packed everything?"

"Yes, Mom," laughed Casey. Even though she was laughing at her mother being a typical worry-wart, she couldn't help but be nervous herself. This would be the first time she'd be away from her mother for so long.

"Mom, don't worry, everything's going to be just fine," Casey added with a reassuring smile.

As nervous as she was, though, Casey couldn't wait for the very last field trip her school was taking with two other schools.

A fourteen night cruise to Europe! She had packed everything she thought she was going to need; a bathing suit, toothbrush, even a very sexy and short black dress for Truman... And then she repacked everything about twenty times.

_Truman... _Casey thought of him; she had forgiven him for what he had done but her subconscious kept telling her that she shouldn't be so trusting.

"_**Casey**_, we're going to be late!" She heard a very annoyed Derek out in the car.

"Coming!" Casey shouted back at him, giving everyone one last hug. She closed the garage door behind her and headed for the Prince.

"What took you so long?" Derek asked.

"I was saying goodbye," Casey said to him plainly. "Unlike _**you**_."

"That's not fair, Casey, I said goodbye at the dinner table last night."

"Whatever," She turned her head to the window. "How long is the ride to the airport?"

"About two hours," He answered, wondering why she abruptly turned the conversation from the family.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Derek?" Casey inquired as she turned down the music. They had been driving for awhile now and so far they had fought only about which streets to take, music stations, and about Derek's fast driving.

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous about the trip?" Casey asked slowly, like it had been some sort of secret to ask.

"Not of it sinking or anything like that," Derek answered with a smirk.

"No, nothing like that… I meant; are you worried that this trip... Well, are you worried that it might change you forever?" Casey questioned as she looked at him. He glanced at her for a millisecond but then turned his gaze back to the road before she would yell at him, again.

Derek had no answer right away. After thinking about it for a moment, he did start to worry but he wasn't about to let her know that. "Why are you asking me?" He simply asked her.

"I don't know," But that was a lie; she did know. Casey was worried about Truman, about making horrible choices and about changing into someone she would hate.

And, right now, she wasn't too pleased with herself.

Casey had change, she knew. And she knew why too.

Truman.

When Casey was dating Max, she had change into a clichè, popular, cheerleading brat and that just wasn't who she was. So she had decided to break it off with Max. And, thankfully, she became herself again. But then she met Truman and somehow seemed to change again. This time, however, she had become something worse than before. She was becoming a girl who let everyone walk right over her. Everyone except for Derek, that is.

"Derek, I'm changing" Casey blurted out, surprising even herself.

"What?" Derek asked clearly confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," She said shaking her head. "I think I'm just going to take a nap," She added blankly as she adjusted her seat

"Okay, Space-Case." Derek said rolling his eyes. He didn't think he would ever be able to understand his step-sister. Sometimes, he wondered if he even _wanted_ to.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

After Casey had drifted off, Derek started thinking about what she had said.

"_Derek, I'm changing." _Her soft, worried voice echoed throughout his mind.

What did she mean by _**that**_? He certainly didn't think she was talking about changing clothes.

Maybe she had meant herself. Derek couldn't blame her. She _had_ changed. When he had met her she was a keener and an oversensitive girl that always had tried to please her Mom and even George. But then she had started dating that loser-of-a-football-player, Max.

Derek had never liked Max. You could say that he didn't like him because of what he had turned Casey into but that was only half the story. When they had broken up, she had acted like her old self. Then she met Truman and everything went downhill. As much has Derek didn't like Max, Derek hated Truman. Truman had changed Casey for the worse. Derek had seriously wanted to kill the guy when Casey had come to him, crying that she had seen Truman and Vicky kissing. Truman had hurt Casey, but stupidly Casey took him back when he had asked for forgiveness.

And it was all Derek's fault. Because he was being selfish and didn't want to seem like he cared and just wanted to date the one girl at his high school, besides his step-sister, that he hadn't...

He knew that if Truman ever hurt Casey again, he wouldn't see the light of day.

It was weird being protective over Casey but it wasn't like being brotherly-protective like he was with Marti or Lizzie. It was more.

Derek glanced at Casey once again. She slept peacefully.

_God, she looks beautiful... Wait, did I seriously just think that?_

Derek turned his head toward the road, ignoring his thoughts and just focusing on the road.

Derek rubbed his head with his hand. _This is going to be a long trip..._

He just didn't know how right he would end up being.

lwdlwdlwdlwdlwd

"Oh my God, you're here!" Emily squealed as she saw Derek and Casey coming in through security at the airport.

Casey saw that Emily was surrounded by hundreds of other graduates. They all had to take a five hour flight to Florida, where the ship was going to head off.

"Hey, Em..." Casey said with a yawn, "Sorry I just woke up from a nap."

Emily laughed, and then smiled brightly at Derek, "Hey, Derek." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

_Oh, brother, I think I'm going to puke._ Casey thought to herself as Emily and Derek pulled apart.

_That was weird, _Derek thought as he pulled back. The kiss didn't feel like a normal kiss. It felt empty.

His jaw tightened as he saw Truman walking toward Casey, smiling.

Casey saw her boyfriend appear and she gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, Case." Truman said to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, disappointing Casey because she had been hoping for a real kiss.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked him as he held her hand.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the vacation to start. How about you?" Truman asked her but didn't really get the chance to get her answer because he was attacked by boys from a different school who, she guessed, he knew.

_You have no idea... _She thought to herself. Casey looked over to Derek , he was talking to Emily and Sam. She didn't know why but she couldn't pull her gaze from him. He gave her a sweet smile, instead of his usual smirk.

_That's weird, I just called Derek sweet... Wait, what?_ Casey quickly turned her head to look for Truman. She was disappointed to find that he was still talking to the kids from earlier and completely ignoring her.

"_**All passengers that will be on flight thirty-four, please get your tickets and passports ready. We will begin boarding in a moment**,"_ announced the speaker.

Everyone began rushing toward the doors and Casey, being near the doors, was nearly trampled by all the people that were heading her way.

She bent down to grab her backpack and found that wasn't the best of ideas. Since so many people were heading toward her she found herself being push backwards, she shut her eyes because she knew that she was falling. However, she gasped as she felt strong arms catch her. Casey slowly open her eyes to reveal Derek inches from her face, and it was brown eyes clashing against blue. He pulled her up and grabbed her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Casey breathed out.

"No problem," Derek replied, smiling like he had before and he walked to Emily, who was in line with Sam; saving their two friends a spot.

And for some insane reason Casey felt tingles all over her body.

_Whoa._

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLWLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**A/N **

**So what did you guys think too much too little **

**Please review**

**,JustMelody321**


	3. Wonder

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

_What the heck was I thinking? _Derek thought to himself. _Catching her… I should have let her fall. God, I am so stupid. _He groaned out loud.

"Derek, are you all right?" Asked his alarmed girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He simply said as he sank back in his seat.

The plane shook a bit in the sky. They had been in the air for at least half an hour. Derek had luckily gotten a seat next to Emily. He turned his head to her. There she was grinning like a fool. And here_ he_ was thinking about another girl. _But she's not just any girl; no it's her best friend, his step-sister... For goodness' sakes, it's Casey. _

And it felt wrong to think about her. Emily was probably in love with him. Did he feel the same? He didn't know and that's what scared him the most.

"So, Derek," Emily began to talk, "I can't wait to get to the ship. We are going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah," Derek mumbled to her. Even the reply was dull. She didn't notice and went on talking but he just wasn't listening. He turned his head to the window and saw clear blue skies and the sun shining brightly. He began to wonder what Casey was doing. He knew that she was at least ten rows behind him.

Little did Derek know that as much as he was thinking about Casey, she had been doing the same.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

_What was that, anyway? _Casey thought about Derek and his catch. _But as stupid as it was, it was sweet and chivalrous... Ugh,_ _it was something that Truman and Max have never done._

She felt a cold hand above hers and turned toward Truman. He laid there, half asleep. His eyes were drooping.

Casey sighed. Why was she thinking about Derek like that? He didn't mean a thing to her. _He's like a brother,_ she thought._ Actually, he is my brother... Right?_

That _is _what she had called him on graduation night.

_"Same thing," Casey had said, shrugging. But she didn't know that she had at that moment was the heart of the guy in front of her. _

_"Yeah..." Derek seemed to sigh out, "You're right."_

"What the heck is wrong with me?" She whispered to herself, thinking back to that moment. She needed to be alone. She needed to breathe.

Casey gently let go of Truman's hand and placed it on the arm rest. She quickly headed to the nearest bathroom that was passing Derek, ten rows in front. She could see his brown hair and Emily darker hair in the row Casey expected them to be in.

She tried to quickly pass them, so Derek wouldn't see her, and she succeeded.

Or so she thought.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Derek stared at the back of her as she moved down to the bathroom. He looked at his window and watch as the sun was almost gone, and out of sight. He pushed his chair back and try to relax. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep for a while. It didn't work.

Emily, thankfully, had shut up and put her headphones on while flipping through a magazine.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

_Breathe, Casey, just... Breathe._

She splashed cold water on her face, and sighed deeply.

She really had to _stop _thinking about Derek, and needed to focus on her boyfriend, focus on the one who loved her so much.

And one thing was for sure she needed to **get out **of the bathroom, she had been in there a good twenty minutes.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

_What is she doing in there? _Derek wondered, glancing at his watch distractedly.

_Stop thinking about her! What are you, some kind of pervert? Timing your own step-sister on how long she takes to use the bathroom. Smooth, Venturi, real smooth._

"Um, Derek?" Emily asked, she waved her hand in front of his face. He turned his head.

"Could you please move? I need to use the restroom"She said, turning bright red.

It took a moment or two to get that through Derek's head.

"Um, yeah, sure." He unfastened his seatbelt and stood up to let her through. Emily got up and headed to the bathroom next to Casey's.

Derek sat back down, closed his eyes, he needed to sleep and deeply tried to not think about _her_.

But he couldn't because the stupid plane wouldn't stop moving.

_Ding._

The seatbelt sign clicked on, blinking.

Derek opened his eyes to put it on and there she was. She was getting out of the bathroom. She was the one person he wanted to see the least and, yet, he couldn't quit thinking of her long, silky...

_Snap out of it!_

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey closed the door of the bathroom and wobbled the first three steps out. She leaned on the side of a seat for support as she tried walking to her seat. She let go of the seat and tried walking to her seat. Looking at the floor; ignoring _his _gaze.

But the plane had other plans. It shook with force and stumbled Casey down just as she was passing Derek.

He had, luckily, put his armrest up. She fell right ontop of him. Her lips plastered to his.

Casey's eyes widened in shock. Derek, in as much shock as Casey, stared into her big blue eyes.

She tried pulling back but his arms tighten around her. He closed his eyes and started kissing her. She closed her eyes as well and moaned into the kiss. Her hands in his hair, his hands on her waist. Both were thinking the same thing.

_What. The. Heck?_

She pulled back pushing his chest away from her. "This is wrong," is the only thing she said as she got up and walk back to her seat, still recovering from what had just happened.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

_Oh God! You just made out with your stepsister, Derek._

He hit his head with his hand. What had he been thinking?

_Kissing her, and then scaring her away... Nice, Venturi, just nice._

He touched his lips, they felt has if they were on fire. That hadn't happened before with Kendra_ or_ Sally. What was going on with him? Even Emily didn't have lips like that!

Emily came back, all in smiles. Derek faked his smile at her. She fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. He felt uncomfortable with it resting there like that.

He should have been happy but he felt horrible. After almost two hours, he finally decided that the kiss wasn't going to mean a thing; no matter how great it had been. Derek was going to keep bugging her like he'd always done.

Once again he tried to fall asleep.

Once again, he failed.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey felt awful, _What did I just do? _

She had a boyfriend, a wonderful boyfriend, who _loved_ her. Not only that but she had just betrayed her best friend.

And as bad as it seemed she had enjoyed kissing Derek.

_How sick does that sound?_

She finally, after three hours, decided to think that the kiss had never happened and she would try ignoring him during the trip. Hopefully he would forget about what happened and get back to normal.

After another hour of thinking about it, she finally fell asleep, unsure.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**A/N**

**Whatcha think ?**

**Really sorry its short, but next chapter will be longer, i promise. Thanks SO much for all the reviews.**

**And dont forget to Review even if you didnt like the chapter.**


	4. Caught

**A/N**

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews.**

**I'd also like to thank my editor thebluecrystalrose, please check her new story, it's amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Life with Derek. If I did, you'd know what would happen. ******

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Casey sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby of the hotel. The principals had told everyone that they would check in the rooms by last names and gender.

They were halfway through with the letter _D_ on the guys' side. Casey would just have to wait a while.

She forced a smile as her boyfriend appeared in sight.

"Hey," Truman said grinning as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"You're lucky you're a guy, I'll have to wait at least an hour until I can go to my room and sleep!" Casey complained.

He shrugged, "I guess... But just think about tomorrow and all the fun we'll have." Truman grabbed her hand.

"Whatever," Casey yawned. She couldn't think about the next day, sadly she couldn't think of anyone but Derek.

"_**Every male student with the last name beginning with F, please come to the check in desk." **_

"I guess that's me," Truman gave her a light peck on the lips before heading off to the check-in desks.

_Oh boy. _She thought about Truman, Derek, and about how long the stupid trip was going to be.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Derek watched as Truman gave Casey a kiss. His fist clenched at it.

What was happening to him? He didn't know, but he sure didn't like it. Emily had gone to talk to a old friend from a different school. So he and Sam were just waiting for their names to be called.

"Derek, you there?" Sam asked him.

"What?" Derek turned his attention to his best friend. "Yeah."

"Good 'cause I wasn't sure if you were done drooling over Casey," Sam smirked at the expression on his best friend's face. _Pure genius!_

"What are you talking about? I wasn't drooling over Casey." Derek said firmly, anger dashing in his eyes.

"Derek, don't worry!" Sam crossed his arms, "I won't tell anyone about the kiss."

"You saw that?" Derek was suddenly very, very anxious. He was _never_ nervous.

"Well, I was sitting right _behind_ you."

"I thought you were sleeping!" Derek exclaimed, catching the attention of two girls sitting next to them. He winked at them and they rolled their eyes, focusing once more on their conversation.

"I was... Until I heard moaning," Derek turned beet red after hearing this. "I'm not going to say I wasn't expecting it because I totally was."

"Shut up, that kiss doesn't mean anything. Casey and I aren't going…to be together." Derek said, stuttering.

"Why not?"

"Because it's never going to work; we hate each other and, plus, our parents are married and it would just be plain _wrong_!"

"First, I think the fighting is big font. Secondly, it's not _wrong_ since you guys aren't actually related!"

"I don't know."

"Well I do. I, actually, think that you guys might make a cute pair." Sam chuckled at the mere thought but knew, with all his heart, it was true.

"_**Every male student with the last name beginning with an R please come to the check-in desks."**_

"I'll see you tomorrow, and, if for any reason, you change your mind about Casey... You might want to tell Emily." Sam said as he walked to the check-in desks.

_Shoot, Emily!_

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey looked over at Derek and Sam, where she had heard them mumbling. Sam would keep looking to her, then he would turn his head back to Derek and mumble some more.

She watched as Sam said goodbye to Derek and head off to get his rooms.

Casey breathed in silently and sank back in the chair. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off. She had hardly slept on the plane and the chair was very inviting to sleep on.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Derek sat down on the chair opposite of her, he stared at her sleeping figure.

He tried remembering what he had planned back on the plane but his thoughts drifted to what Sam had said earlier.

He held his head in his hands, and groaned at himself.

"_**Every male student with the last name beginning with a V, please come to the check-in desks."**_

He sighed, got up, and gave her one last look before heading to the check-in desk.

Derek spotted the principal of his school, coming towards him.

"Derek Venturi, you are assigned to share a room with…" The principal shuffled through some papers. "Truman French."

Derek groaned mentally; he didn't trust himself to think anything. He might accidentally speak his thoughts.

" Your room is 318," The principal went on and handed Derek his card. "The elevators are to the left."

Derek simply nodded and headed off to the elevators. Once inside he clicked three, and tried not thinking too much about sharing the room with the guy he truly despised.

He got off on his floor and walked through the halls.

_312,314, 316, 318._

"Here I am." Derek said whispered; he put the card in the door and pushed the door open.

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door and found Truman and some blonde bimbo, making out on one of the beds.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Miss McDonald?" Casey heard a voice waking her. She slowly opened her eyes to find the principal above her and several other girls watching her, giggling.

"Sorry," She got up and dusted invisible lint off herself and she grabbed her bag.

"You'll be in room 316 with Kate Adams," He said as he gave her the card. "The elevators are to your left."

She thanked him and walk to the elevators, got in and pressed three.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Um, excuse me." Derek cleared his throat angrily. Actually, _angrily_ is an understatement. The man was pissed.

Truman and the blonde broke apart.

Seeing Derek standing there was _so_ not what Truman had in mind. "Uh, Kate, I think you should leave."

"Why should she leave? This is about you, me and my stupidity to trust you with Casey's heart once again." Derek said, crossing his arms. "How could you do this to Casey?"

"Well I don't know maybe cause she always so clingy and annoying..." Truman replied with a smirk. "But you know how it is, I mean, right?"

That was all Derek needed to punch him, "Sorry, Trashcan, I don't believe I do."

Truman groaned at the pain. "What's wrong? Mad that I said something bad about Casey?" He laughed but it sounded almost like a giggle.

"Shut up." Derek said, pushing him. Truman pushed back. And when Derek came in for another push, Truman punch Derek in the gut.

"You're nothing but a pathetic little loser, like Casey."

Derek pounced on him and they both started to wrestle.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey opened her door, and found the room empty. She checked around and didn't find anyone there. She figured that _Kate_ had gone to a friend's room or something.

_Thump._

Casey turned her head to the right wall. She then heard yelling. She waited a few more seconds for more noises, but heard nothing.

She quickly changed into her PJ's and, as she finished, she heard more thumping and yelling. She pressed her ear against the wall and tried making out what was going on, but couldn't figure it out.

Casey climbed into bed and tried sleeping for a minute or two, but couldn't. She finally decided to shut those people up next door so she could get some sleep.

She quickly got out of her room and walked to the next room. At first, she knocked lightly but it then became a loud thumping; the door creaked open.

Casey pushed the door opened and shrieked. There was Derek on top of Truman beating the crap out of him.

"Derek what are you doing?" She shrieked again.

"Casey!" They both looked up at her. Truman, seeing Derek losing his grip, got up and Derek tumbled to the floor.

"Derek!" Casey rushed to help him up, she got to him and smacked him upside the head "What the heck were you doing, almost killing Truman like that?"

Derek smirked at this and folded his arms across each other, "Why don't you ask _Truman?"_

"What's he talking about, Truman?" A frown appeared on her face.

Truman remained silent.

"Fine Tru_scum_, if you don't tell her,_ I _will." Derek looked at Truman with intense eyes. "You're not-so-sweet boyfriend was making out with Kate a couple of minutes ago." Derek pointed to Kate, who was lazily sitting on a chair, reading a magazine and popping her gum.

Casey eyes filled with tears, "Is this true, Truman?"

She should have known it was. Derek used to lie to her on a day-to-day basis. Not anymore. Even if he did, he'd never lie about something like this.

Truman didn't say a word, just looked at her. Derek stood there, looking at the both of them.

"Alright, I get it." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at him with the saddest look on her face, "We're through." Casey ran out of the room.

Derek watched her go, his heart breaking at every tear she shed.

"Kate, I would suggest you leave now and stay far away from Casey." He glanced at Truman, "Truman, if you go anywhere near Casey, I'll kill you"

With that he left.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

She cried on the bench she had found outside the hotel. What else was there to do? She couldn't go back to her room; not with Kate there. She couldn't go to Derek's room because that was Truman's room...

She really didn't think Truman would do it _again_ but she was wrong. All guys are scumbags but Derek had been sweet even if it had meant beating Truman up.

Casey heard footsteps coming near. She turned her head and saw Derek walking toward her.

Derek sat down next to her and sighed, "Case, I'm sorry about Truman."

She looked at him with swollen eyes, "Am I a bad girlfriend?"

His chocolate brown eyes bore into her cerluean blue ones, which were that color because of her tears, "No, you're great, you're intelligent, you're _beautiful_ and shouldn't have to date a loser like him anyway." He paused for a second, "I'm sorry for forcing the two of you back together."

She began to sob, he wrapped his arms around her and didn't say a word.

A while went by before her crying eased and she fell asleep in his arms.

He sighed deeply and picked her up bridal style. He walk inside the hotel and gently put her down on the couch in the lobby.

Derek went to the check-in desks and checked out a room with the credit card that George had given him in the case of emergencies.

After getting the card to the room 206, he, once again, picked Casey up and got her to the room.

He laid her on the king size bed. He set his alarm so they wouldn't miss the group getting out. He got next to her on the bed, his arm over her waist protectively and slept better than he had all day.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**A/N **

**Good chapter? =] I tried to make it longer and I think I succeeded.**

**Really sorry that they haven't gotten on the ship yet, but be in store for a lot more drama to come aboard. **


	5. Boarding The Ship

**Chapter 5 Yay!!!**

**I wanted to thank ALL my reviewer, it means so much for you guys to review, so don't stop =P**

**DISCLAIMER : don't own Life with Derek, or Royal Caribbean. If I did the new movie would be just like this =)**

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Casey stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. She nearly shrieked when she saw Derek there, sleeping; his arms protectively around her.

She looked around and saw an ordinary looking hotel room identical to the one she was supposed to share with Kate. She wondered what she was doing there; with Derek.

Casey thoughts drifted off to what happen the night before with Truman. Last thing she remembered was crying in Derek's arms. She'd guess she had fallen asleep.

She looked at Derek's face, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping._Not so annoying as he usually is_ She thought to herself smiling.

She gently sat up on the bed and look at the clock on the dresser.

_5:09am_

They had to be check out and be in the lobby by 9:00, so it was still too early to get up.

Derek feeling something stirring beside him, woke up.

"Case, are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

She jumped. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her again, he sat up on the bed. " I didn't mean to scare you"

"No, its fine." Casey paused "I'm fine,...what happened yesterday night after I fell asleep?"

"Nothing. I decided to just check out a room for us, since we couldn't go back to our rooms"

"Oh ok" She said, her cheeks turning red. _That was sorta sweet_ "Well I just wanted to thank you for your help with ...Truman."

"Your welcome"He said seriously. "And I am sorry for forcing you two together again"

Casey looked at him. "Yeah, well you should be"

Derek paused. He got off the bed, and stared at her. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now anyway, since you guys are through"

"Yeah" She muttered.

"You can rest or something I was hungry and was gonna get some breakfast at the buffet downstairs anyway."

"Ok"

" 'Ok' what?" Derek said confused.

"I'm hungry too, I'll come with you"

Not exactly what he'd had in mind since all he really wanted to do was to stop thinking about _her._

"Ok"

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

They quickly got downstairs to the buffet. Got a table, and their food.

Casey sat down with her plate. Derek wasn't there yet. Which was good since it gave her time to think, about what had happened yesterday.

Why had Derek done that? Was it because of the kiss? She'd hope not, she really just wanted to forget about the amazing kiss.

"Hey" Derek sat down on the chair opposite of her.

"Oh, hey" She went on eating.

The silence was killing Derek. Usually they were at each others throats, but now since the kiss, they hardly talk.

"So, Case.." He said nervously, "About what happened on the plane_"

" I don't want to talk about it..." She said looking up "Derek, you have a girlfriend, and I..._had_ a boyfriend"

"Yeah but_"

"No" Casey snapped at him.

"Why can't we talk about it" Derek said angrily "All I wanted to tell you was...the kiss meant nothing to me"

_Ouch _that wasn't exactly what she had expected. "Good" _Two can play at this game._

"Fine"

They remained silent until they got back to their room. Derek called Kate to get Casey bags back. While Casey ended up falling asleep again.

Derek sighed, he knew she wasn't gonna give in on the whole talking of the kiss thing again. And he knew it was because of Emily. Sure, she was Casey friend and his girlfriend. But that kiss wasn't any regular kiss. Derek should know he'd kiss a lot of girls over the past years.

But _that_ kiss was something, he couldn't get what it was, and that made him crazy.

Kate came in later, and dropped of Casey's bags without a word.

Derek grabbed his laptop, he quickly got onto his IM, and saw Emily was also on her IM wherever in the hotel she was.

**Iheartderek : hey baby**

He paused and thought about answering her, and decided on since she would ask him about it later, to respond.

_#1HockeyStar : hey em._

**Iheartderek : what's up**

**iheartderek : I heard about last night**

_#1HockeyStar : What about it?_

**Iheartderek : About Truman and Kate I think its totally sweet what you did.**

_#1HockeyStar : oh yea._

**iheartderek : I don't want to say I told her so, but I guess it isn't all Truman's fault**

Derek stared at the screen for about more than a minute before he answer back still shocked. _Of course it was Truman's fault._ He angrily thought.

_#1HockeyStar : What do you mean by that?_

**Iheartderek : well you know how Casey can be.**

_#1HockeyStar : No, I don't know._

**Iheartderek : I meant that Casey isn't capable of keeping a boyfriend for too long.**

_#1HockeyStar : Well maybe they weren't 'the one' to her._

**Iheartderek : are you defending her?**

_#1HockeyStar : No._

**Iheartderek : well it sure sounds like it**

_#1HockeyStar : babe, I'm not. _

_#1HockeyStar : you know how much I don't like her._

He couldn't believe it; Emily hated Casey, if Casey ever found out she would die. He wondered why Emily was being so mean.

**Iheartderek : whatever you say. Its 7:45. Do you want to meet me in my room :) **

Derek touched the keys to write back to her that he couldn't, but heard something behind him move. He turned his head, Casey was waking up.

_#1HockeyStar : umm..as good as that sounds, can't, klutzilla woke up. See you later babe_

**ihearderek : ok. Love you bye**

_#1HockeyStar : Bye_

_#1HockeyStar : signed off at 7:47am_

_**iheartderek : sighed off at 7:47am**_

" Derek?" Casey said rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Around 8:00. Why?"

"No I just wanted to know if I could sleep I bit longer."

"Yeah, I guess you could, everything already packed up. Kate stopped by and dropped of your bag." Derek scratched his head.

"Ok" She sighed, and laid back down on the bed.

"I might take a nap on the couch in a few, so if you wake up be sure to wake me"

"Oh don't be... silly, you can sleep... here. I'll be to tired to notice" Casey said yawning sleepily.

Derek bit back a smile, she was probably _very_ sleepy. "Ok"

He quickly laid down, she was already asleep.

"Derek why'd you kiss me?" Casey said in a hushed tone; asleep still. "I sorta...liked it" she giggled.

_What?_

He knew she was talking in her sleep but he went along with it.

"I liked it too, Case." He said truthfully, as kissed her forehead, surprisilly he was talking the truth, he had loved that kiss.

"Then kiss me again" His eyes widened. But he brought his lips to her. And kiss her.

She kissed back. He grabbed her waist closer to him. The kiss was slow and sweet.

Casey sleepily pulled back her eyes still closed, and she fell back asleep.

He groaned at his stupidity. She had wanted to forget about the kiss and Derek thought he had wanted that too.

But now... it was going to be a bit of a problem.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

All the students galleried around the lobby for their names to be called to which bus group they were going to be in.

Derek had already been called to group 3. Casey waited with Emily for their names to be called.

"I'm super excited about the trip, I could hardly sleep last night" Emily squealed.

"Yeah, me too" Casey lied she had slept perfectly fine, especially with Derek but she wasn't about to tell his _girlfriend_ that_. _

"_Casey McDonald, Group 5"_

"Thank god"she muttered "I talk to you later Em"

"K, bye"

Casey walk to the bus and sat at the very last seat. She relaxed and closed her eyes and waited till they got to the ship. And she thought about the weird dream she'd had while taking her nap.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Hey, Derek" some girls flirtatiously said to him.

Derek ignored them. He sighed, Sam was put into the first group. So he had sat down on an empty seat. Or at least it was empty until Emily showed up.

Emily smiled brightly at him. He faked his smile. "Hey"

"I haven't talk to you all day and all you give me is a hey"

Derek casually nodded "Yeah, what did you expect?"

"I don't know something more on the lines of this" Emily came closer to him, and placed her lips on his.

_Oh God what should I do? Should I pull back? No she'll suspect something_

He debated on the kiss, but ended up going along with it. Emily pressed herself against him. The kiss was nothing compared to the kisses he'd shared with Casey.

They ended up making out until they got to where the ship would leave. And of course Derek, while making out with Emily almost _almost_ moaned 'Casey'

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Oh my god, this place is amazing" Emily squealed to her friends. They had all gotten on the ship without problems. The ship was huge. They didn't know that it was at the time, the biggest in the world. It was called the Independence Of The Seas.

Emily, Derek, Sam, and Casey looked at the view to what the ship called the 'Royal Promenade'

It had shops, restaurants, and most of all hundreds of people all around it. It was like a mall only cooler.

"I'm starving" Derek groaned

"You're always starved" Casey said annoyed. She had done some thinking on the bus, and thought even though Derek and her _had _kiss, he had saved her from Truman. So she eventually decided that she would give the guy a break and _not _ignore him.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I Ate All The Snacks At The Hotel" Derek smirked " But some of us are hungry"

"Too bad honey" Emily said patting his back "We can't eat until they assign our rooms"

"Yeah, and that starts in 20 minutes" Casey said glancing at her watch "They said to meet at Customer Service"

They all head to the elevators, and enter one where a couple of hot looking guys were in.

"So what school are you guys from?" Asked one of the guys to Casey.

"Thomson high" Casey told them with a sweet smile that said 'I'm available'

Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You?" She asked them

"We're from Blare High School" said another guy.

"Cool" Casey said to them right before the elevators opened to the floor where they were supposed to get off.

"See you around" The first guy winked at her before heading off to what she guessed were his friends.

While Sam and Emily went up in front Derek grabbed her elbow and came very closed to her ear. His breathe gave her shivers down her spine.

"Could you be any more obvious?" He whispered.

"Could you?" Casey said yanking her arm away from his grasp.

What the heck was she talking about? Derek thought confused.

"**Ok students,**" The principle began. **"We don't have any special trips until we'll be on port. So you guys can enjoy the ship for the first six days. But we do have a dinner that all must attend at 6:00 every evening. The cards that'll be your room keys, is also we're we can locate you, so don't lose them. Now we'll be calling your names of you and your roomate. So when we say your names come to the desk and we'll give you your room key and then you guys may head out to lunch upstairs on the 11****th**** floor. Your bags will arrive at your room around 3 o clock."**

He then began to call out names, nobody really said anything so that they could hear who they got.

Derek in his mind was begging for it to be Sam. But unfortunately...

"**Sam Richards And Ralph Daniels"** _Lucky._

After about half an hour later, Emily got picked with Amanda.

And soon it was only him, Casey and a few other people.

"**Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi"**

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**So what did you guys think I wasn't expecting to make it so long but I thought what the heck. About Emily if you guys didn't get it,she doesn't really like Casey and you'll guys later will figure out why. **

**I'm not crazy about the chapter, but don't give up it'll get better promise**

**Even if you hate it PLEASE REVIEW. =) **


	6. Danger Ahead

**So sorry it took me soo long to update, but my computer got a virus and I had to clean it out. So please forgive the long wait.**

**UPDATE THIS IS WAY BETTER EDITED, SO PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER ONCE AGAIN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I can barely afford my clothes.**

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

"**Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi"**

They both stood stiff; shocked, and scared.

"Here you are" The principle smiled, he came over to them.

"Um, I'm sorry" Casey said trying to find a voice that was somewhere in her throat" But…but…did you just say that we'll have to be _sharing _a room."

"Yes" The principle said nodding.

"Well isn't that not supposed be allowed?" Derek asked "Since the boy – girl thing"

"Wow Derek I'm surprised you can tell the difference" She said sarcastically muttered, even thought it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Shut up" Derek said angrily "But I guess that would be too hard for _you_ to do, since you never can keep your mouth shut"

"What are you six?"

"Five actually"

"God, you're so annoying"

"_You're so annoying" _He mocked.

"Enough!" The principle said "Both of you"

Casey and Derek both crossed they're arms and looked away from each other.

"Now the reason you're being put in the same room is because of the sibling thing. All siblings will be required to share a room."

_Right sibling who kiss and make out. _The thought crossed both teenagers' minds.

"But we aren't really siblings, we're step" Derek explained to him.

"That may be, but your parents told us that-"

""Our Parents!""

"They told you to do this" Casey asked shocked.

"Yes, they said something about you two needed to get along before college" The principle said to them, looking up in thought. "And I can see why"

"Well can't you not and say you did" Derek said smirking mischievously.

The principle thought about this for a moment, glanced at the pages in his hands and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but there aren't any rooms available" He handed both of them cards "Your room is going to be 6555 on the north end of the ship. Tonight's dinner will be at 6:00, no jeans, shorts, tank tops or bathing suits should be worn at dinner, Its going to be on the 3rd floor at the Romeo and Juliet dining room. Don't be late." With that the principle walked away from them and back to the group.

"I can't believe George and Nora did this" Derek said shaking his head in disbelief.

Casey didn't respond back at him but nodded in agreement.

They walk toward the elevators, got in and pressed 11.

They rode up the elevator in silence.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Emily eyes widened at spotting the two walking together towards them.

She feared the worst.

"So who did you guys get?" Emily said acting without a care.

"Don't tell me you guys got the same room" Ralph blurted out in a mid laugh; as stupid as he was. He sure had asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Derek slowly nodded his head, his eyes glancing to Casey's, then quickly glancing back down to the floor. Both sat down quickly at the table.

"What? Why... would they put you two together" Emily asked frantic hinting in her voice, she stared at them.

"George and Mom thought it'd be best if we'd share a room" Casey paused "To get to know each other better before college starts"

"Wow" Sam whispered; he knew he was in for an interesting trip "Wait, what do you mean college?"

Derek cringed, he hadn't exactly had the time to tell Sam _Or _Emily that Casey and him had been excepted to the same university and by the looks of Emily face neither had Casey. He hadn't planned on telling them anyway; but now he'd have to.

"Casey and I got accepted into Queens" he slowly told his friends.

Shock entered each of their friends expressions.

"What! Why didn't you guys tell me" Emily said.

Both didn't respond.

"Why don't you guys get something to eat? They have some amazing food here" Sam weakly smiled trying to change the subject as he sensed the tension stinging in the air.

"Yeah well, I'm not very hungry" Casey said bitterly "Sorta lost my appetite when I heard I was going to be sharing a room with Jerk"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?"Derek asked; he turned his body towards her.

"It means that maybe if you hadn't pull all that crap in high school just to bug me, we wouldn't be in the stupid mess" She said glaring at him as she got louder

"So you think this is my fault!" He said angrily.

"Yes, yes I do"

"Well you know what_ princess_. Maybe if you hadn't acted like some grade grubbing keener saint I wouldn't have acted that way"

"Yea well at least I'm not a skirt chasing cad who's with every girl at school"

"Well at least I have girls who still like me" Derek paused, then smirked bitterly"I mean you only keep guys for so long, first Scott, Max and now Truman. And in the end they always run. You're not worth sticking to anyway"

He paused and regretted everything that was coming out of his stupid mouth.

Everyone stood still; watching them.

"Case, I didn't mean-"

Casey turned her head away; and then looked at him. He saw the tears that were willing to come out of her gorgeous blue eyes "I hate you" She said low and harsh , she quickly got up and ran to the exit of the buffet.

He closed his eyes and groaned. What the heck had he'd be thinking.

"Dude as much as you are my best friend, you sure do know how to act like a jerk" Sam said patting the back of Derek's back in pity. He got up and left; Ralph and Amanda trailing along behind him.

"Well I think you were right for giving her a piece of your mind; she deserved it" Emily said she pecked his cheek happily. "Oh and honey right before you came we'd been planning to go to the pool at 3:30. Meet me there?"

Derek didn't move his eyes from where Casey had exited. "Yeah sure"

"Ok see ya later babe"

He heard her footsteps behind move further away. But he didn't care if he'd said goodbye to Emily or not.

Casey could be so stubborn at times that it made him lose control and he hated her for it. Or rather he hated himself.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

She gently cried into her pillow in her new room she'd be sharing with Derek. She had no idea how she was going to do this.

There never was a time when she wasn't upset at him.

And this was one of those moments.

But sadly all those things he'd said had made sense, but it still hurt to hear them.

She glanced around the room from where she laid. It was pretty big; two twin beds; window overlooking the Royal Promenade. Everything looked amazing. But she still couldn't find herself to feel excited about it.

Casey heard the door open. And saw Derek come out, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Casey" He said casually.

She scoffed.

"Look Case, I know you're mad at me, but I just wanted to let you know that I_ am _sorry" Derek said truthfully "And I didn't mean what I said before."

"No, you're right, I'm not worth sticking to" Casey said echoing the harsh words he had told her.

He came closer and sat on the bed with her "No I'm not right, you're amazing and every guy who's dumped you or cheated on you, is and will always be a jerk" Derek looked at her big swollen blue eyes "Like me"

"Then if I had been so great" Casey said "Why haven't there been any good guys?"

"I don't know" He answered truthfully "But you'll find the right guy soon."

She looked up at him from where she laid on the bed.

"Thank you Derek" She seem to breathe out.

He smirked "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah" Casey said as she smiled. As much as she wanted to stay angry at him; right now she just couldn't.

"Good" He changed his famous smirked to a genuine smile.

Casey got up and wiped her tears away"I was planning on heading to the top deck and see the ship leave port, do you want to come?"

"Um" He thought about it for a moment "No it's alright"

Her face fell a little but she managed to force a smile "Ok then, I guess I'll see you later"

She went to the dresser and grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Wait Casey"

She turned around "Yeah"

"Emily wanted me to tell you that once the bags get here, at 3:30, she wanted all of us to go to the Pool by the big bar on deck 11"

"Sure, I'll see you there" Casey closed the door behind her and left.

Derek glanced at his watch that told it was 1:30 the ship would be leaving at 2:00.

He looked around the room "Sweet place"

He thought about Casey's offer earlier to go with her. But thing was he was afraid. Afraid of getting to close; hurting her and himself.

Derek had no clue how this "room" thing was going to turn out. But by the looks of it, it didn't look too good.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Casey breathed in and out slowly trying to calm herself.

She looked out to the port from which the ship was leaving from and saw numerous people waving.

She waved back not caring if she didn't know them.

Casey thoughts went back to Derek as they now always seem to drift to. She thought about how different he had been acting since they had begun the trip.

Maybe it had something to do with their parents not being with them. She certainly had _no _idea why she was acting the way she was with him.

But it was insane to think she might actually have feelings for Derek, the same guy who thought it had been hilarious to change her shampoo to honey.

But she still remembered that kiss that never seemed to go away from her mind.

Casey didn't know how she was going to deal with _this_ for 2 weeks. But with Derek she was scared that if they did ever start a relationship, he'd break her heart, just like he'd done with tons of other girls.

Plus he was dating her best friend. Even thought Emily felt to be getting father and father away from Casey. Still Casey didn't want to be known as the girl who had broken them up for her little attraction to Derek.

Another sound of the horn and the ship was moving away from shore.

Moving away from everything she knew.

Everything with which she was familiar with.

Moving into uncharted territory into the unknown.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**Well again I'd like to apologize for taking so long.**

**Anyway the next chapter was originally going to be with this chapter but it was going to be too long and I really like how I ended the chapter.**

**And if you forgot to read in the above Author note this I edited a whole lot so I hope you guys like it. And even if you did or didn't; review please. ******


	7. What I Like About You

**Heyyy guys **

**I'm happy that some of you have still stuck with the story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Just to let you know I did (again) have to split the chapter into two. So the other one should be out soon.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own life with Derek, or any songs.**

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Casey casually laid on her lounge chair beside the pool; she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

After she had gotten back from watching the ship leave the shore, she had gone back to her room (finding it empty) and changed into her pink and brown bikini, got all the stuff she would need for the pool (Sunscreen, magazines, sunglasses etc.) And then she finally headed to the pool around 3:15.

Casey slathered some sunscreen on her face, arms and legs; adjusted her sunglasses and closed her eyes.

"Hey"

She open one of her eyes and looked up at the guy. She recognized him as the one of the boys she'd met on the elevators earlier. "Hey"

"I didn't catch your name before" He smiled as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Casey McDonald" She sat up again and placed the glasses on the top of her head, so she could get a better view of him.

He looked about as tall as Sam, he had light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

_Very Cute._

Casey stated in her mind as she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm Ethan Peck" He said returning the grin. Ethan sat down on the lounge chair next to her. "Please to meet you"

"You too" She blushed shyly "So where are your friends from before?"

"They aren't my friends, they're my brothers" Ethan said "They actually over there by the bar flirting with some girls they found"

"And you're not with then because…" Casey asked teasing.

"I'm having too much fun here" He said with a small laugh.

She laughed along as she got her sunscreen and _tried_ to spread some of it onto her back.

"Do you need some help" Ethan smirked.

Looking at his smirked; Casey's mind went back to _Derek's _smirk, and she thought it looked so off on Ethan's face.

As fate seemed to have it, Derek came to view in the back of Ethan's shoulder. She watch Derek look around, she assumed he was looking for Emily.

She saw him pick his chair and place his things on it. Then time seem to have move slower as he took off his shirt.

_Wow._

He defiantly worked out.

"Casey?"

She looked back to Ethan's confused face.

"Are you ok? You sorta spaced out back there"

"Sorry, I'm fine" Casey glance back at Derek, she found him casually flirting with a red head in a tight swimsuit.

_Didn't he have a girlfriend?_

"So did you want me to put the sunscreen on your back?" Ethan asked his eyes full of desperate hope.

She nodded determine, suddenly angry at Derek. "Sure" She smiled, as she laid on her stomach.

Ethan hands lightly put the lotion on her back, and boy did it feel good.

LWDLWDLWD

Derek growled quietly as he watch his stepsister being felt up by the jerk.

"Derek, hello you there?" He looked down on the annoyed girl he'd been flirting with just a second ago.

"Sorry" He muttered.

Derek had just gotten to the pool ten minutes ago, he'd been looking for Casey earlier, and he found her (looking sexier than ever in the bikini but that was besides the point); talking to some guy. That's when he'd found April; a girl who'd giggled when he had taken off his shirt.

"I'll be right back" He smirked at her.

"Ok" April said twirling a lock of her hair. "I'll be waiting."

He rolled his eyes and started walking towards Casey lounger.

LWDLWDLWD

"Hey Babe"

Casey glanced up and narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want Derek?"

"Just wanted to spend some time with my favorite girlfriend" Derek smiled.

Casey widened her eyes in shock.

Ethan looked at both of them confused. "Girlfriend?"

Before Casey could say anything, Derek quickly kissed her cheek and sat down beside her in the lounge chair, across from Ethan.

"Um ok, well it was nice meeting you Casey" Ethan said as he stood up. "Maybe I'll see you around"

Derek watched Ethan nearly run to the opposite part of the large pool deck.

"Derek!"

He laughed amused.

"What the heck is your problem?" She smacked his arm angrily.

Derek stopped laughing but still kept the smile on his face.

"Why don't you go back to little Miss Red Head" Casey said as she looked at him intensely.

"Oh ok, _now_ I know why you're so upset" Derek smirked "You're jealous"

"What! _Please_" She said disgusted "What's your excuse?"

"Yeah right. Like I'd actually be jealous of the creep" He smiled.

"Then please explain to me why you had to come over here and say I was your girlfriend!"

"Casey you need to relax" He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Horrible excuse" Casey muttered.

"Look, the only reason I came over, was to save you. He had his hands all over you" He laid down on the chair. "Plus I don't want to be the one to inform Nora and George that you were murdered and thrown overboard"

Casey rolled her eyes, she also laid back down.

"And at least I'm not desperate for some companionship" He said smirking.

"I am not!"

"Are too" He smiled. "Didn't you just break up with your boyfriend…yesterday"

She growled, she had no comeback for that. Thankfully Emily came to view as did Sam, Ralph and Amanda.

"You say one word about Ethan" Casey whispered "And I'll mention the red head"

Derek shot her a dirty look. "You wouldn't"

"I would"

"Fine, I won't say anything about "Ethan"" He said disgusted "What kind of name is that anyway"

Casey fought the urge to yell at him again, but she contain herself.

"Hey Guys"

They both looked up to their friends and forced a smile.

"Hey" They both said in unison.

"How long have you guys been up here?" Sam asked them.

"I've been here about ten minutes" Casey said.

"And _I've_ been here for at least five" Derek said, he got up and grabbed Emily and gave her a kiss, just to get Casey upset.

"Ugh, get a room"

_Ahhh _music to his ears.

He pulled back "So what are we waiting for" He smiled "Lets go!"

The rest of the afternoon was filled with loud screaming (Casey) laughing (Derek) and surprisingly it was a lot of fun.

_**What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah**_

Derek splashed Casey while she'd been tanning.

"Derek!"

"Common, get in the water"

"No"

He splashed her again this time hitting Emily, who'd also been tanning beside her; Ipod plugs in her ears. "Derek!" Emily yelled at him.

_**Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you**_

Derek laughed. He glanced over to Sam and mouthed 'Let's get them'.

Sam smiled and got up from the pool with Derek.

They grabbed both girls and threw them into the pool.

_**What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around  
think about true romance, yeah **_

"Derek you jerk!" Casey screamed.

She ran after him, as Derek went running into the H2O Zone that was meant for _kids._

There was water coming from all over.

_**Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you**_

She lost him and nearly tripped.

She suddenly felt water squirting her in the back.

Casey turned around and saw Derek there smiling.

She ran after him again. He leapt and went back to the pool where everyone else was.

They drew nearer to the pool.

_**What I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
know you make me feel alright, yeah**_

Casey and Derek stopped at the edge of the pool.

_**That's what I like about you**_

He came closer.

She stepped back from him. "You wouldn't"

He smiled "I would"

_**That's what I like about you**_

He grabbed her and jumped into the pool.

She shrieked.

They went under the water.

_**That's what I like about you**_

Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

She pulled away.

And they reached the top of the water, both taking deep breaths.

He laughed and surprisingly she did too.

_**Hey!**_

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**The other part of the (long) chapter (that I had to split into 2) will be coming soon.**

**So please review ;)**

**Ps. I was wondering what you guys thought if I changed the trip from 2 weeks to 9 days, but if you guys want me to continue with 2 weeks I'll stay with it. **


	8. Collide

**Hey guys I wanted to apologize, so sorry it took a while for this to come. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**I recently read "The Last Song" By Nicholas Sparks (writer of The Notebook, A Walk to Remember etc.) and I fell in love with it. It's a really good book; I cried (happy and sad tears). The movie is coming out the beginning of January and it starring Miley Cyrus (so we'll see how that goes lol).**

**Anyway I was wondering if any of you guys would be able to beta this chapter. (Pretty please :) **

**Yeah so enjoy the chapter (Ps sorry if any there are any mistakes in there).**

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

She looked at her reflection on the foggy mirror in the bathroom she now shared with Derek.

They had gotten back from the pool around 4:30. Derek had claimed bathroom first when they got to their room.

Casey smiled; she had had a great time at the pool earlier. Derek was fun when he wasn't acting like an idiot.

She quickly got into her little black dress that had been meant for Truman, but now she wore it proudly to show him that he hadn't ruined her.

"Casey hurry up, it's almost six" She heard Derek banging on the door outside. She rolled her eyes.

LWDLWDLWD

What was she doing in there; growing a beard?

Derek sat back down on the couch.

She was driving him crazy, even if it wasn't always bad. He closed his eyes, and laid back.

He had had fun with here in the pool. Remembering made him smile.

_Click_

He heard the door lock turn.

_Finally_

He opened his eyes and almost dropped his mouth.

Casey looked amazing, beautiful even.

"Derek?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "You tell me to hurry up and when I do, you don't move."

He smirked and got up.

"It's all apart of the charm"

"_Please_"

They both grabbed their cards and headed out the door.

They got to the promenade to cross to the south end of the ship where the dining room was going to be at.

"You excited?" Casey asked happily.

Derek glanced at her. "I guess"

"Whatever" She smiled brightly "I'm not letting you ruin the rest of my night"

He stopped walking and smirked. "Hold on Case. There something I want to show you"

"What?" She asked confused as they approached the elevators.

They both entered, as they got in Derek pressed 12.

"Derek were supposed to be going to level three not twelve" Casey said annoyed.

He didn't say anything.

_Ding._

They reached the 12th floor. Derek grabbed Casey hand and rushed outside to the deck.

Casey gasped at the gorgeous sight in front of her. "Wow"

"Amazing huh?"

"Yeah" She looked at him breathless. "Amazing"

"Dad told me that sunsets on the water were beautiful" Derek said squeezing her hand.

Goosebumps began to rise.

"Why did you show me this?"

"What do you mean?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

She pulled her hand away. "I mean why not Emily", Casey grabbed the railing and sighed.

"I don't know" He said sadly. He also grabbed the railing.

They both stood there for a few moments more; looking as the sun went down.

"We better head back, dinners going to start soon." Casey said pulling back from the railing.

Derek nodded.

Both walked slowly back to the elevators inside.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Derek watched Emily laugh beside him.

When Casey and him had gotten to the dining room, the three principles had told everyone that they were going to be assigned two to three students to different tables (with older people and families).

Derek had been assigned with Emily and Casey. Emily was assigned to the chair beside him and Casey sat across.

_Yay _He sarcastically thought to himself. _Could this trip get any better?_

He didn't think so.

Sam and Ralph had been assigned seats in other tables. Leaving Derek the only _young _male.

So far his table held Casey, Emily and two much older couples; Tom and Susan from Ohio, and Nancy and Sean from Alabama.

They had been telling them stories of when they had been younger and had had big field trips with they own schools.

But Derek couldn't get his mind to listening; instead his thought went back to what Casey had said earlier.

He looked up from his plate to Casey as she laughed along with the rest of the table.

God, he loved that stupid laugh of hers.

He honestly needed to mentally kick himself every time a 'Casey thought' came to him.

"So how did you and Susan meet?" Casey asked Tom.

"Well, I remember the first time I saw her, she looked so beautiful." He sweetly grabbed Susan's hand. "After about a year, I finally got the nerve to ask her out on a date."

"That's so sweet" Casey smiled.

"And we've been married 43 years" Susan said laughing.

Tom laughed too. "Yes, and I still love her since the day I saw her."

"Aww" Casey and Emily squealed.

"What about you Sean, when did you guys meet?" Emily asked.

"Well actually believe it or not, but Nancy and I were step siblings" Sean said smiling.

Derek and Casey froze. Disabled; unsure of what to say. While Emily smile faded away.

"Yep, and we fought all the time" Nancy said with a small laugh.

Derek and Casey winced at that.

"Yes, and well one day while a very intense fight I grabbed her and kissed her" He said smiling remembering. "And we stopped kissing and we ran to our separate rooms. We didn't talk for days"

_Sounds Familiar_

"Until one night he came to me and told me he'd somehow had fallen in love with me. We married 4 years later."

"How did your parents take it?" Derek heard himself speak.

_What the heck was he doing?"_

Casey's eyes widened at this.

"Well when we did tell them we were dating they we're upset." _Oh Great _"But when they saw how much we made each other happy they gave us there blessing"

"Wow" Emily muttered. "Great story"

They quickly changed the subjects to other things.

As they ate and talk, Derek once again glanced back at Casey. He finally caught her eye and they stared at each other with intensity.

"So boy, do you have a girl of your own?"

Derek looked away from Casey and backed to Tom.

"Yes I do" He said as he as he awkwardly put his arm around Emily.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Emily said pecking Derek on the cheek.

"Yeah the sweetest" He heard Casey mutter.

"Oh well that nice" Susan said, she continued eating her food.

"What about you Casey?" Tom now asked her.

"Um, I recently broke up with my boyfriend" Casey said with a sad smile.

"That's too bad. You're a beautiful girl. I'm sure that whatever man falls in love with you, will be very lucky" Nancy said with an encouraging smile.

Derek didn't think so, he knew he now found her attractive (he couldn't deny it) and so far he hated that he did. So if he ever (ever) did fall in love with this girl. He didn't think he would lucky, he knew it would be a living hell.

"Thank you" Casey said blushing.

The topic went off of them for the rest of the evening. Once they finished they're desserts, the teenagers said they're goodbyes to everyone and left to the entrance of the Romeo and Juliet dining room. Where they met up with Sam and Ralph.

"So where to next?" Sam asked.

"Well I heard they have this great teen dance club here" Casey said beaming.

"Yeah I heard that too" Emily said grabbing Derek's hand. "It's up on the 11th deck"

"I'm game if everyone else is" Sam said hope hinting in his voice.

"You only want to go to find that chick you met at the pool earlier" Derek said smirking.

"Shut up" Sam blushed. Derek laughed at his poor friend's misfortunes.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ralph said as he grabbed Amanda by the waist and pecked her on the cheek sweetly.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey looked around for her friends she had just lost. She sat down on one of the stools at the bar. She heard people who had come in mutter 'wow's'.

Club Fuel was amazing. The club had its own bar (serving non alcoholic drinks). On the dance floor, different color lights moved with the beat of the songs.

"Hey!"

Casey turned around to find Sam with a very pretty blonde. She assumed it had been the girl Derek had mentioned.

"Hey guys" She smiled politely. She watched has the blonde motioned her head toward the dance floor. Sam nodded.

"Casey, we're going to head out to the dance floor." Sam said blushing.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later then." Casey said. They headed to the dance floor and seem to be enjoying each other's company. She was happy that Sam had found himself a girl of his own.

She looked around for Emily. She squinted through the light and found her, with Derek making out. She tried to shrug off that she was jealous (because of course she wasn't). She didn't understand why all these feelings for Derek were arising again when she knew she didn't like him. (At least she didn't think so).

"Hi Casey" A voice said taking her out of her thoughts.

Casey smiled up at Ethan standing there with a big grin on his face. "Hey"

"Funny finding you here"

"Yep" She laughed.

"I found your boyfriend back there" Ethan said pointing over his shoulder. "Did you guys break up or something"

She laughed again. "No" The music started up again and she raised her voice louder. "We were never together; He's my step – brother"

Ethan's face lit up with happiness and relief. "Good" He took out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Casey looked over to Derek, who was now watching her with a hard gaze. She looked back to Ethan and smiled. "I would love to"

They hit the dance floor as the music changed to a very upbeat song.

LWDLWDLWD

Derek watched Casey (_his _Casey) dancing with Jerk from the pool.

Casey (as always) dance beautifully, Jerk wasn't so great. Derek watched her smile and laugh has he whispered things into her ear.

He clenched his hands into fists.

"Derek? Are you ok?"

He looked at Emily and forced a smile "I'm fine"

The music changed into a slower song called 'Collide'

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

"You want to dance?" Derek asked her smirking.

"Of course" Emily giggled.

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**_

They danced closed together.

"So far how has your trip been?" Emily asked him.

He shrugged "Alright I guess"

"I think we'll have a lot of fun." Emily said looking up at him.

But Derek gaze was closely watching Casey movements. She still was dancing with Jerk.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

He caught Casey eyes and held her gaze. He watched her blush and quickly looked away.

_**I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_What am I doing? _He thought with a sigh.

"Derek?"

He quickly got out of his thoughts and his mind went back to the girl he was dancing with.

He smiled and kissed her.

LWDLWDLWD

Casey watched him kiss Emily, and she sighed sadly.

_**Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind**_

She was afraid that she may have started crushing on him. But that was the least of her worries.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind**_

She watched him look up at her again after his kiss. He smiled sadly to her.

_**I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**Hoped you like it :) Don't forget about BETA. And don't forget about reviewing. **


	9. Fearless

**Soo very sorry it took so long to update, had a writers block for a while. But im already half way through with the next chapter. I have changed the timing of the cruise to nine days instead of 14. **

**Enjoy**

_She turned and ran running for her life, she felt his movements come closer._

_"Casey" It said, and she froze completely. She knew that voice. "Casey"_

_She heard it again but made no movement to turn around towards the voice. She gasped as she felt come up behind her, grab her waist and pulled her towards him. _

_"Casey" He said as he kissed her head. " i love you."_

_With that she turned around completely so quickly she was afriad she'd gotten whiplash. His brown caring eyes look into hers, looking in them she saw love. _

_"I love you too." She said smiling._

_He smirked and it sent chills down her spine._

_Her one and only Derek._

Casey woke up in cold sweat; breathing heavily. Her and her stupid dreams. They were getting worse too.

She glanced at the bed next to her. Derek's bed was a jumble of sheets, but no sign of him. She briefly scanned the clock on the table stand.

_10:43am_

Not to late, she (with her classmates) had to do a roll call at 12 right before lunch.

She yawned and stretched her arms out, and leaned back on her pillow.

She thought of last night, her and Derek and gotten back to there cabin around midnight. Tired, somewhat lonely. They hardly said anything to each other, other than a mumbled "Goodnight" they'd barely said anything.

Casey got up from the bed, made it. She quickly got dress in a green bikini and a sundress over it, she grabbed her sunglasses from the table, and grabbed the tote of the floor. She made sure everything was in it. Card key, cell phone, magazine, sunscreen lotion, journal.

She smiled in satisfaction. "Good to go"

She reached for the door nob , but barely reached it. She saw it turn it self and open to reveal a very tired looking Derek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry princess but last i checked it was my room too." He bent down to the mini fridge and grabbed out a can of orange soda. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, roll call, lunch then maybe I'll tan for a while" Casey said. She reach out to the can of soda. "Derek, that can cost eight bucks!"

"So, I'm thirsty" He yanked it away from her.

"You are such a baby" She said trying to pull it again.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a princess like you" He pulled the can behind his back, as she reached for it again.

They began to fight over it, like the used to with the tv remote, but the fight were always more than remotes and stupid soda cans. They were pretty much they only way to get over the UST, the passion of touching each other.

They were knocked down to one of the beds. Neither we're sure as to who's. Derek pulled Casey's hands over her head as he landed above her, the movement sent the soda can flying across the floor not that anyone notice.

They breathed heavily glaring into each others eyes. He crashed his lips onto hers, within seconds the kiss became hot and passionate, bold and fearse, absolutely fearless.

His hot kisses were moving down to her neck. She got her arms out from his hard grip and her fingers tousled in his hair. His hands were gripping her waist lightly.

"Casey" He moaned. And just like that a trigger went off in Casey head. She pushed him of her and stood up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked confused.

"Whats Wrong! I'm making out with my best friends boyfriend who just so happens to be my step brother. And he doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself!" Casey glared at him angrily.

"Casey, calm down. Look-"

"No, i will not calm down" She said cutting him off. "You don't care, you never care about me, so don't even try to tell me you do. You go through every single girl hurting them all along the way. Emily may have been stupid enough to fall for your stupid act, but i won't be" She felt tears stinging in her eyes, she breathed in deeply. "I am not another one your girls you can fool around with, until your through with your game.

Tears streamed down her face and she angrily clean them off. She grabbed her stuff and left.

He didnt say a word, but he felt it the pang of guilt and pain knowing he'd just hurt the only girl he'd ever wanted.

* * *

_Breathe Casey, just breath._

Casey breathed in deeply. Trying to calm herself from earlier events. She'd went to the roll call glossy eyed, but it went good, considering she didn't see anyone she knew. She passes through the Windjammer Cafe only to stop and get an apple and 3 cookies. She'd spotted Emily there but didn't have the guts to even say "Hi".

She leaned back in her lounge chair, feeling the warm sun on her skin and hearing those amazing ocean waves. Not that any of that helped with what was going through her crazed mind.

_Making out with Derek, again. _Casey thought, those stupid memories flooding into her head. _What am i going to tell Emily, or Mom._

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?"

Casey got out from her mess of thoughts are looked up. Two girls who looked about her age stood there, staring at her waiting for a reply.

"Nope, there all yours" Casey moved her stuff off the seat next to her. She glanced back at the girls. One of the girls (the one who'd asked for the seats) had blond hair and light brown eyes, the other who was busy texing on her cell phone, had bright red hair and green eyes. Casey reconized her as the girl who'd been flirting with Derek the day before.

"Thanks" The blond smiled and pulled out her hand. "I'm June"

Casey shook hands with her "I'm Casey"

"This is my sister April, our mom really liked the months names" June said laughing. "So what school are you from?"

"How'd you know i was part of the trip?" Casey asked surprised.

"I saw you earlier in roll call" June said. "You rushed through there pretty fast"

Casey smiled. It'd had been right after her heart to heart with Derek.

"I'm from Willow Creek"

"Thomson High" Casey said.

"I know where that is, I'm on the girl's basketball team, so we compete with your school alot"

"Thats cool."

"June?" April poked her sister. "I'm going to the bar, want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me a Shirley Temple please?" June looked over at Casey. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good"

April nodded and headed down to the bar on the pool deck. Casey watched her approached the bar, order the drinks, and start to flirt with the guys on the stools of the bar.

"My sister like that" June said with a stiff smile.

"Like what?"

"A flirt, but she's ...ok once you get to know her."

Casey nodded, in lots of ways April reminded her of the Derek's girls. The one she swore never to be.

"I'm so happy to be out here, away from home and school." June said as she breathed in the clear ocean air.

"Yeah, but the drama's still here" Casey mumbled.

"Of course, why kind of trip would it be without it?" June said smiling.

A happy one. Casey thought.

"So, any siblings?" June said, she reached into her purse for her sunscreen.

Casey looked over to June and nodded "Yeah, one sister named Lizzie. And my mom remarried about 4 yeas ago, so i have stepsiblings, Marti and Edwin" she paused "And my Mom's pregnant with my half brother or sister now."

She wondered why she hadnt mention Derek.

Maybe because she didn't want to think of him as any sort of sibling. Maybe she wanted to view as just another guy. But then again these were only possibilities as to why.

"That's so cool" June excliamed "I've always wanted a big family, even if there are sometimes a pain"

Casey laughed "Very true"

June shot up from her seat. "Oh my god! I have a great idea, since we're here doing nothing lets go to the Flow Rider."

"I don't think so" Casey shook her head. She'd heard of the "Flow Rider" in the browser the school had given them. It was a place we're you could go surfing or boogie boarding on this huge water platform. She hadn't plan on going on a fear of breaking things.

"Oh, common. It'll be loads of fun" June said. "And who knows we might end up meeting cute surfing guys. Because god knows i need one."

'Other guys' meant guys who weren't Derek, which meant less thinking of him, and moving on to guys who'd treat her right and guys who wouldnt play stupid mind games.

"Alright, I'll do it" Casey said smiling. " But if i get hurt, I'm blaming you"

June laughed. "Fine, let me just texted April to tell her we'll be gone." She quickly got her phone and texted her sister. "Ready?"

"Yeah" Casey said nodding.

* * *

They reached Flow Rider. Already there were a large group of teenagers. June waving at a few of them. Casey had already spotted tons of cute guys. And seem to been drawn to the teen looking guy who was on the platform doing amazingly on the surfing board. She couldnt seem  
make out his face from the bright sun casting above. He finished off and "landed" on the bottom of the platform.

She watched as guys high fived him, she also watched a rather small looking girl, who reminded Casey of Emily come up to him and plant a big kiss. The guy pulled away. And she watched as they walked to the benches near her.

Seeing at them up close, Casey grew light headed.

It was Derek and Emily.

Casey stood completely stiffened. She watched him whisper something into Emily ear. Emily nodded and headed in side for who knows what.

"Casey!" She heard June call her, pretty loudly might she add.

Derek's face turned and looked directly at her.

She very quickly turned around and practically ran into June. "Let's go"

June opened her mouthed to protest why. But was interrupted by a brown eyed boy.

"Casey?" Derek grabbed Casey arm.

"Leave me alone Derek" She pushed him away.

"I want to talk to you" He said seriously.

"Yeah, well i don't really want to talked to you." She looked around at the people looking at them, they all probably thought they were crazy.

"We need to!"

"No we don't!" She angrily whispered. "Look the kisses didn't mean anything to me. As they did to you. So please leave me alone."

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through is hair frusterated. "Fine, but your wrong because they...they meant the world to me."

With those words he slowly walked away back to the seats.

Casey felt something wash over her with those words. Words he always managed to say, the ones that kept her up at night. What she feel? Relief? Happiness? She wasn't sure, that was always the problem with words.

"Wow, ok can someone please explain what just happened?" Stacey asked very confused.

"It's nothing" Casey said.

"Look Casey, you don't have to tell me. But whatever it is. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Whatever. Let's just do this" Casey forced a smile.

June smiled. "That's the spirit!"

They put there things down and walked up to the water platform. Which in reality looked much bigger than described in the browser.

June went up next. She grabbed the surfing board and went onto the platform and jump into water. She had a little trouble at first but she quickly got the hang of it. A few guys whistled and she beamed.

Next was Casey.

She was handed the board. She stared at the platform terrified.

"Go Casey" She could hear June yell.

Casey went onto the platform and jump on her board, she stood on it for about a millisecond before painfully crashing down. Then everything seem to go black.

* * *

Derek had no clue why he was still there waiting for her. She didn't want him. But he wanted her.

He watched her entire face turn into fear as she came up next. He bit back a smirk. He watched as she jump on her board, and for a split second stand on the water, but she quickly crashed off her board and her body crash into one of the walls in the platform.

He froze, and at that moment the whole world stopped and he only saw her. Emotions filled his whole, his heart stopping.

He ran into the platform, not really caring that someone was yelling at him to stop. Derek didn't care about any of it; all he knew was he had to reach her. He slipped on the platform a couple of times before he finally reached her.

"Case?" His voice sounded so weird as if it belonged to someone else entirely. He touched her face, examining it. She was unconscious. Her eyes were shut and her whole body freezing from the water. He quickly pulled her into his arms and carried her to the benches.

"Help!" He yelled. He was terrified. And at this point he knew. Knew he'd never loved someone so much in his life.

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it wasnt the greatest chapter, but please dont give up on the story, i promise its going to get better.**

**Dont forget to R&R. =D**


	10. The Truth

**Hey guys. I am so so so so so so so sorry. It been a really crazy year. I moved twice. And my computer crashed again and when they sent my computer back it wouldnt exept my cds that had my stories on them. So again sooo sorry. I hope you dont want to kill me. But i understand if you do. But to make it up to you guys I made this chapter super long. **

**PS. Thank you for reviewing last chapter!**

Casey's head was throbbing and her feet hurt like hell. She could barely raise her eyelids. Struggling a bit; she managed to sit up on her bed. She nearly gasped as Derek's sleeping figure on the bed next to her. She looked around and realized she was back in her and Derek's cabin.

She scrunch her eyebrows in confusion. She had no idea what had happened or how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was going towards the water platform and jumping on the surfing board. After that everything seem to have gone blank.

"Oh my god! Casey?" Casey turned to the bathrooms door and saw June's happy relieved face. "You're awake"

"Yeah" Casey whispered trying not to wake Derek up. "My head and feet hurt though."

"Oh I'll bet" June said sadly smiling. "Derek was really worried."

Casey sighed and looked over at him again.

"Look Casey I know we just met and I don't know anything about you or what you're going through. But Derek seems to care for you an awful lot." June said.

Casey looked up at June. "I know he does"

LWD

Derek stirred and opened one eye; just to check up on Casey. She looked fine; sitting there, talking to June.

_Wait what?_

He shot up and both girls looked at him amused.

"I'm going up to downstairs to the pizza place, I'm starving." June said after a few moments of awkward silence. She walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys later"

Once she was gone Derek looked at Casey with worried eyes.

"How are you feeling" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Well my head feels like its been hammered and my feet feel like they've been walking non stop for days. But other than that I'm just dandy" She said smiling.

Derek laughed, and smiled back at her. After a moment or two of silence. His mouth turned back into a frown and he became serious again. "Look Case…"

"No Derek, I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly.

"We're going to have to talk about sometime."

"No. We can't" Casey looked at the wall, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know what you think of me. But I don't care. Those kisses meant something to me. You mean something to me. It just took me awhile to figure out."

"They meant something to me too. But in case you've forgotten we're supposed to be family, who know have to share a sibling. And you have a girlfriend. _And_ she's my best friend" Casey lowered her voice sadly.

Derek shook his head angrily. "I don't care about our family or Emily, or any of it. All I know is I want to be with you. And if you tell me you don't honestly want me too, I won't bother you anymore."

Casey sighed as tears came down her cheeks. She though about what her mom would say. Or how betrayed Emily would feel. And suddenly she couldn't do it. As much as it killed her, she couldn't make her family or friends suffer for her own selfish happiness. "I don't want you"

Derek felt a pang of anger, sadness and disappointment hit his chest. He should have figure she would have said that, but it didn't hurt any less to hear the words. All he wanted was her happiness, even if that meant taking away his own.

"Fine you don't want me" He smiled sadly and left.

Leaving her shocked and she suddenly began crying, sobbing, knowing she was losing something special.

LWDLWDLWD

Derek sat at the bar bitter and angry. He was mostly upset with himself for being so stupid. He took a gulp of whatever he had ordered.

"Is it the Lady?"

Derek looked over to his right and found Sean looking at him. "What?"

"Well I figured it was a girl, they do so much trouble these days." Sean said chuckling. "It's Casey isn't it?

Derek looked at Sean shocked. "How in the world did you know that?"

"I'm old, not stupid."

Derek smiled half heartily. "I guess so"

"I saw the way you looked at her at the table yesterday" Tom patted Derek's back. "I was kinda surprised to hear Emily was yours though."

"Yeah well…" Derek put his head in his hands and groaned. "I'm so confused right now."

"If you want to be with Casey then man up and be with her."

"I would, but it's really complicated."

"How?"

Derek had forgotten he hadn't told Sean about him and Casey. "Casey and I are stepsiblings"

Sean nodded his head understanding the state Derek was in. "I see"

Derek nodded and took another gulp of his cup.

"And I bet now you're wondering why she says no. Even though you already know why. You think about what your parents would say. You're wondering if she's worth it."

Derek stared at him again. _How does this guy know so much?_

Sean smiled. As if he was reading Derek's mind. "In case you've forgotten I'm married to my stepsister."

_Ahh… _

Derek now understood. Just like Sean understood him so perfectly it seemed a little creepy.

"Just love her and you'll find out what to do from there" Sean looked at Derek seriously one last time before he headed out of the bar.

Derek looked at his cup intensely. _Just love her and you'll find out what to do from there._

And just like that, it was as if a light bulb blinked on in his head

LWDLWDLWD

"He hates me now, doesn't he?" Casey said through her shook her head. "No, of course not."

"But how could he not. He told me he cared for me and I basically blew him off and told him I didn't have any interest in him at all" Casey wiped a few tears off her cheeks.

"Look after what you just told me, I can understand your reason for telling him no." June sighed "But I can also understand him."

"But why can't he understand that we can't happened." Casey said angry hinting in her quivering voice.

June laughed. "The crazy in things you do when your in love."

Casey eye's widened "Love! He can't be in love. And I refuse to believe that I am."

"Well after everything he just told you. You can't still think he just _likes _you. Can you?"

Casey looked down at the floor thinking. _I can't be in love with Derek! The same Derek who's annoying, self absorb, ignorant, wonderful, cute…Casey get a hold of yourself! He isn't in love with you. This is the same guy who took three different girls to the homecoming dance, probably all telling them he cared for them too. So you aren't in love, you just have some silly little crush that in time will go away. _

"He isn't in love; its just a game to him. You don't him like I do. He has countless girlfriends probably telling them all the same he did to me" June stood up from Casey's bed and sighed in frustration. "Believe what you will Casey, but you guys are definitely in love"

June walked towards the door and stop at it for a brief moment. She turned around to Casey once more. "I'll see you later"

Casey didn't respond back, she was deep in thought.

June smiled and shook her head. "Totally in love" She said to herself before leaving the room.

LWDLWDLWD

Derek rushed down the stairs of the ship.

He'd completely forgotten that dinner was at six. Once he had found out, it had been 5.45. He had quickly went to his room and found it empty which didn't surprise him. He changed into his black suit that he had to bring. Derek tried to avoid wearing anything too fancy. But tonight was mandatory, since it was a formal night.

He finally reached the Romeo and Juliet Dining Room and was surprised to find his principle waiting at the doors of the dining room.

"Ahh Derek, better late than never." The principle said amused.

Usually Derek would crack a joke with the principle. But right now he wasn't really in the mood to do anything.

"Yeah well its nice to see you too" Derek said somewhat bitter.

The principle didn't seen to like his tone. "Derek Venturi, we have rules, and you only granted three strikes. This will be counting as one, lose two more and I will make sure you lose all your privileges and as soon as we get to port. You're on the next flight home." He said firmly.

"It wont happen again Sir."

"Better not" The principle shook his head. "Now go on inside"

Derek nodded and left into the dining room. He quickly found his table and found everyone smiling and laughing at the joke that had just been made. He said hello to all the table.

He looked over at Casey and for a second held his breath. She was wearing white gown, had barely any makeup on, and wore her hair up in a messy bun and she looked completely beautiful.

Casey caught his eyes. She stared at him for a moment before glancing back down at her food. Derek sighed and sat down.

"Hey Derek" Emily said looping her fingers with his. He slowly pulled them away and mumbled a hello. Emily stared at him in shock but Derek looked at Casey.

"Hi Casey" He said softly.

She looked up in surprised. "Hello Derek"

They looked at each other for a while. But sensing the tension in the air, Sean finally cleared his throat.

"How was your day kids?" Nancy asked.

"Great" Emily said happily. "Me and Derek went to Flow Rider, and he did really well."

"Yeah" You could barely hear Derek say.

"That's great" Nancy said. "What about you Casey?"

"I went there too but I ended up twisted my ankle on the Flow Rider." Casey said embarrassed.

"Guess they don't call you Klutzilla for nothing." Emily mumbled bitterly.

Casey looked at Emily seriously. _Why is Emily acting this way?_ She asked herself. Since the beginning of the trip Casey had been seeing that Emily had been acting colder towards her.

Derek was also staring at his girlfriend in astonishment. He knew she hated Casey. But why? That was something he didn't know…yet.

"Um I'm going to use the restrooms. Excuse me." Casey said getting up from her chair.

"Too much info. We really don't need to hear a play by play." Emily said smirking.

Casey felt her eyes sting. But she wouldn't let them see her cry. She quickly got up and left the table and headed for the restrooms.

"Why are you acting this way?" Derek whispered to Emily harshly.

Emily just shrugged and continued eating her salad. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go talk to her."

"Em-" He couldn't finished his sentence because she'd left.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

LWDLWDLWD

Casey finished washing her hands, she dried them and went towards the doors. She was surprised to see Emily come through them.

"Surprised huh?"

Casey nodded crossing her arms. "Yeah I wanted to talk to you."

"Me too" Emily sighed. "Look your probably wondering why I haven't been acting like my lame self.

Casey didn't say anything but looked at the ground.

"Well if you hadn't already figured it out. I hate you."

Casey looked up at Emily with her eyes welled up in tears. "Why?"

"Because you're a perky know it all. That's been trying to steal my boyfriend for the past 3 days." Emily said smirking. "You still think I'm stupid. I know you've been in love with him for the past 4 years. But I never thought you'd actually do anything about it. I finally have my chance to be with him and you kiss him."

_The plane ride. _Casey thought.

"Emily, I didn't mean to hurt you-" Casey said softly.

"Yea well it's too late for that, you did." Emily said harshly. "You have always gotten what you wanted. You wanted Sam, Max, _Truman. _And you've gotten all of them. But this time you went too far…You wanted Derek." She paused. "But you know what I've never liked you Casey. The only reason we stayed friends so long is because I wanted to get close to Derek."

A tear slide down Casey cheek.

Emily smirked and continued. "Now that I'm with him. I can finally tell you what I think. I was happy each time you had your heart broken and now I'll be more than thrilled about it happening _again_."

Casey choked out a sob. For a minute she couldn't breath, she couldn't think. She had to get out.

She quickly ran out of the restrooms and hit shoulders with the one and only Derek. The one who was making her life impossible.

He grabbed her wrist before she could get away. His eyes looking as worried as ever.

"Casey, what's wrong? What happened?"

She sobbed again and he pulled her to him.

"Emily" He barely heard her say.

His whole body tensed. And he pulled her in front of him and met her eyes. "Casey I want you to go to our room and stay there. I'll be up in 10 minutes. Ok?"

She nodded and went around to the elevators.

Once she was gone. Derek headed straight to the ladies room. And there was Emily washing her hands happily.

"What the hell did you just tell Casey?" He said glaring at her.

"The truth, that she shouldn't be falling in love with guys who are in love with someone else." She smiled at him and looked back at the mirror.

"How could you do that to her? I thought she was your best friend."

"Yeah right. Best friends do not go around kissing other best friends boyfriends. But then again I've only been her _friend_ for the four years to finally get what I wanted. You."

Derek paused as realization hit him. "You used her?"

"Don't look so surprised Derek" Emily smiled at him. "I know that's why you wanted me to get close to her."

"How could you?" He said gritting his teeth. "She has been nothing but a great friend and you use her and then think you can throw her away just like that!"

Emily looked a him wide eyed, shocked and speechless.

"Guess what Emily?" Derek smirked. "We're through."

Emily didn't say anything but felt tears filling her eyes.

Derek smiled and walked towards the doors to leave. But right before he touched the door handle he looked back at her.

"Oh and by the way. I'm in love with her too."

And with that he left.

**A/N**

**So I hope you liked it. The next one will be out I have know idea when. But I'm gonna try to update much sooner. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
